Talk:Akashi/@comment-27.3.1.172-20160912061752/@comment-29843077-20160914152834
Fackifiknow , your last post was rude but its all about (WOW REALY?) what i told not far ago: strange pov - you dont want to repair 10-15 hours in docks at night\with help of bucket (even if its shouha) but still believe to make repairing of such girls with Akashi (it was about real situation repair and saving buckets) and its just your opinion, and i am sure it wont be helpfull to tell about THIS on wiki in thread of actual questions, you see? "On a good month, I have everything done by the second or third day" ah nice try to spend your time in game, so what? quests that can be done in a w...can be done in a day, ok, but for what? also it can be said about m one. and to tell the truth, i also can do all quests (+m) in a week, but still after bw9 cleared its useless - too many resouces consumed and etc. (it was about YOUR opinion, and nothing more, esp AFTER proper answer for thread question) you know, you are not so wise to rise your idea up in such a way (maybe it can help some1 but ok, then try to use another thread, not where you were asked another things), cause from the beggining thread was not about YOUR idea and just about "where and how many Akashi i can pick up?" so pls, dont try to say more and eat your cake in your personal corner, as i told before - man that asked about what he asked seems already got answer and (again) seems like he dont need your idea at all to play KanColle.so, who are really insisting on his own style? PS its a shame that starter of thread (even contributor) cant close it after gotten answer cause some1 will always use this for his\her "strange ideas" PSS seems like Mumei-chan understood all in this thread so i am glad to see it anyway. and also thx to SunnyTTK for "peacefull" answer for that two ubnormal men (in good mean ofc). from myself i can add only one (but still not for this thread maybe, ok) - you dont need to clear ALL w\m quests for proper (and nice and save - choose your word) rising of your girls so...its not so hard for real\game to complete just till bd7 and bw6 +bw10 (you need bw9 only once so...is it realy wise to spend so many resources for few screws?) ofc bm can be cleared during some time and with help of some well-exp girls...so it's realy not a problem with them. ah sry forgot about Zeraphix ^_^ (you may think that i am in love with you but i realy hate you now, hontouni ^_^) "Try do 1 world 3 boss kill, 2 world 4 boss kills and orel and see how many damaged ships you have" all that quests (even if you realy need them) can be cleared near "without" incoming damage. how? ah is it a strategic game? try yourself and you will see it, kamo :P